Neon Genesis Evangialon X
by mad dog inuyasha
Summary: The life of three EVA pilots. A romance between ShinjixRei and an action tale of Asuka.
1. Chapter 1

Neon Genesis Evangialon X

Authors notes: Hello All who read this this story is aboutthe Evangialon series except with a little change here and their hope ya enjoy it!

Chapter 1

The First Angel

The EVA raised it's rifle. Shinji counted to himself. Five four three two one.. Firing now. The EVA pressed the trigger and bullets cam fly out heading toward the gruesome Angel. It raised it's AT field but the bullets cracked through it no doubt the Angel was weak perhaps he had been hurt.

The EVA ran towrds the Angel while it was down and grabbed it by the arm and tore it off blood gushing out evrywhere. The EVA then took out a knife and ripped it through the Angel letting it release a horrible moan.

Despite the damage taken theAngel still was fighting it grabbed the EVA's rifle and hit on his head the EVA moaned and stepped back. Inside the EVA Shinji grunted he took a hard blow from the Angel. He wiped of the blood on his head from the Angel's blow. Go Damn you! he muttered to himself.

The Angel came running at him hard he reached for his rifle but it was too far away the Angel clenched his one fist and hit the EVA with fury it's darke eyes showed no signs of mercy. Ahhhhhh screamed Shinji. The Angel had hit it again. Ahhhhhh! The Angel was through he grabbed the EVA's knife and thrusted it down into the EVA's body. AHHHHHHHH! Shinji kept screaming. He..help mm me! Shinji muttered. That's it! shouted Gendou. Asuka! Go help Shinji. Yes Sir shouted Asuka.

* * *

Shinji opened his eyes he was in the hospital Asuka had saved him and kept on bragging about it. There was a sudden knock on the door. Come in said Shinji. 

The door opened silently and a blue headed girl came in with a package.

Oh, Hello Rei said Shinji enthusiastically

Hello Shinji I saw you in the Angel fight I'm sorry I could not help.

It's okay said Shinji nervously. He had always like Rei he couldn't believe he was talking to her.

What's in the bag?

Oh, I brought you a present.

A present! thought Shinji Wow does she like me?

You didn't have to do that Shinji muttered.

Rei opened the box and took out a plastic covered tray of Sushi.

Wow thanks! shouted Shinji.

It's the least I can do. Rei got up and left the room without waving goodbye.

Shinji thought to himself for a while I really want Rei to like me but I don't think she does. he let out a sigh.

* * *

After two days Shinji was released from the hospital it was a Saturday. And he decided to take Rei to a movie he hadn't decided which one yet. 

As soon as shinji got home he rushed to the telephone and dialed Rei's number energetically. Rei answered then phone with a sullen hello.

Hi Rei it's me shinji.

What do you want shinji her voice sounded meand and hurtful.

Umm.. Well I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me to see The Rose? Tonight at 8:00?

I can't shinji I already have plans sorry. Rei hung up all Shinji heard was the beep of the phone receiver he put the phone down.

Rejected! thought shinji with anger! FUCK! he screamed out. He looked down at the movie tickets he bought. Ters fell onto them he grabbed his jacket and went outside.

* * *

He drove to the movie theater he tought to himself I have the tickets why not see the movie anyway. He parked his car and headed to the ticket booth. 

Shinji looked for a row to sit in but there where none left except for the back seats which he hated. He sat int the middle seat in the row. The previews were starting he had arrived just in time. He looked at the screen in interest the movie was suprisingly good it was about a boy who loved a girl but that girl didn't love hime but loved somebody else. Making the unloved boy full of rage and planning to kill the boyfriend of the girl he liked.

Halfway throught the movie he heard a slight giggle there was Rei with another boy making out he couldn't tell who the other boy was. He looked a them for five minutes trying to tell for sure if it was Rei or not. He then saw her stand up..IT WAS Rei! She was heading towards him he started to feel queasy. Shinji ducked he couldn't believe it she was going out with some guy and they were kissing!

Rei went towards the exit and opened the door. Shinji went after her. Rei went into the girls bathroom. Shinji rushed into the boys and into the stall. His heart was broken he had really loved Rei! But Rei didn't love him he was filled with tears he was on his knees. Then it all came out of him he trew up into the toilet and again and again.

After an hour or so he came out of the bathroom heading towards the exit when he saw Rei clinging to a boys arm. The boy was tall and muscular he could not see his face it was covered with a hood on his sweatshirt.

Rei looked up and saw Shinji she gasped. Shinji she said. Shinji ran as fast as he could he got into his car and drove to the beach.

* * *

Fuck! Fuck! He said to himself Shinji looked out at the ocean no one was out it was 2:00 a.m. It was so peacful. Shinji was on a bridge next to the ocean. Shinji felt so bad right now that he wanted to kill himself and that's what he tried to do. He had weights on his legs that were over 80 pounds each. Before he could jump his cellphone rang it was Rei on his caller i.d. he decided not to answer it. Then a message came on Shinji I'm sorry shouted Rei. I didn't know you liked me do you like me Shinji please tell me I'm sorry Sh. shinji picked up his phone. I love you Rei I'm sorry too. 

Sorry for what? Shinji! Shinji threw himself over the bridge all Rei heard was a splash. Shinji what are you doing wait OH No Shinji wait!

Rei ran out of her apartment and got into her car and drove as fast as she could to the beach. Good thing it's not that far from my house she tought.

Shinji looked at the light above he felt his back touch the sea floor. He saw a light this it he tought. AShinji wait shouted Rei she jumped in the water and swam as fast a she could to the Shinji. She looked at the weights on his feet they were heavy but she managed to get them off. she grabbed hima nd took him to shore. Shinji opened his eyes there he ways on the shore of the ocean he saw Rei looking down at him.

Shinji closed his eyes and fainted.

* * *

The next moment he was at Rei's apartment. He looked up at Rei she gasped your awake! She jumped on him with joy. Shinji let out a slight oof. Rei was smiling it was the first time he'd see her smile he put out a hand. Ya know your pretty when you amile. Rei slapped him hard. OW! What was that for? 

That was for trying to drown yourself! She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Now get better she turned off the lights and walked away.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2 School Day

IMPORTANT: MUST READ PARAGRAPH BELOW BEFORWE THE STORY!

I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes and the whole Evangialon mistakes like the whole car thing last chapter but this one will be better! By the way I always have trouble with dialouge its just not my thing so I'll do thisS: will stand for Shinj M: for Misato A: for Asuka T: for Toji K: for Kensuke R: for Rei KA: for Kanji TE: for teacher... you get the picture. Oh when the letters are underlined those are his hers thoughts. Also Rei has more of a personality in this story than in others.

Chapter 2

School Day

Sweating like crazy Shinji ran sown the streets of Tokyo-3.

M: Stop right there! screamed Misato

S: What do you want! Are yo drunk or something! hollered Shinji as he ran across the street towards school while being chased by the angry Misato.

M: What did you say you little PUNK!

As Shinji entered the school yard the bell rang.

S: Damnit! I'm late and it's all thanks to that stupid Misato, what does she want anyway?

Shinji opened the doors to the school and rushed to his locker. The school doors slammed open and Misato enflamed with anger ran towards Shinji.

S: She's still chasing me? In school?

Misato jumped on Shinji and grabbed his ankle. A curious Toji poked his head out from the corner to see Misato on top of Shinji.

T:What are ya' doing?

S: Toji! It's not what you think it is! Get this Misato off of me!

T: Your weird Shinji wht would ya' want a babe like that off of ya'

Misato stood up and wiped the dust off her shirt.

M: Shinji I've been chasing you since you left your house. Why wouldn't you stop!

S: Well I thought you were drunk or something because I saw you and Kanji together last night and you were both drinking beer.

M: Don't bring that up! Rei told me you tried what to commit suicide! What the fuck where you thinking!

All the classes in the aisle had heard Misato and the teacher poked thir heads out of their classroom doors.

A teacher marched up on Misato angry at the young lady for such language. ( TE: will now stand for teacher )

TE: How dare you say such a foul-mouthed word! Who are you and why are you here!

Misato not wanting to get into trouble with the school tried to think of a lie.

M: Well.. umm. How do you know it was me!

TE: I heard a girls voice and you are the only girl out here so it must have been you!

M: But.. but.

TE: No buts! Out now!

The teacher grabbed Misato by the arm and shoved her out of the school doors.

TE: And don't come back!

TE: Mr.Ikari and Toji you can go back to class

S: Uhh Thank you teacher.

* * *

Shinji's Apartment 

When Shinji entered his house he gasped Misato was there and she leaped on him.

S: What are you doing here?

M: Well I live here idiot!  
S: Oh right.

M: Why don't you tell me! Why you tried to kill yourself!

S: Okay I was a little depressed at the time.

M: A little!  
Misato got off of Shinji and laid down

M: It's about Rei isn't it?

S: What do you care!

M: What the hell is your problem! Why do you always have to make people worry about you! Here I am worried sick about you and this is how you treat me! Stop acting so gloomy! Jesus Christ Shinji!

Shinji ran to his room with a weird feeling in his stomach. He didn't know what to think or to feel should he be mad or angry what. He was nervous and confused it all wanted to come out of him at one time. He was cramped up in a little ball on the floor in pain with tears in his eyes then it all came out he threw up and fainted.

* * *

Hospital 

Shinji lokked up from his bead he had just awaken and there was nothing in his room but a desk with flowers on it he looked at the tag on the flowers hoping they were from Rei. He read the tag it said From: Misato Hope ya' feel better!

S: Damnit will she ever like me!

Shinji touched his cheek were Rei kissed him after se had saved him from killing himself. Shinji looked outside it was raining and harshly too he wondered when somevbody was going to check up on him he turned on the t.v. and decided to wash out all the grief in his mind for a while at least.

Suddenly Shinji's favorite show was interrupted by a special news bulletin. ( For this paragraph AN: will stand for announcer )

AN: Attention! Attention! There is a school shooting right now many students are injured and many are being killed and will be killed we have not identified the shooters yet except that we do have the police surrounding the school.

Shinji was curious.

S: What school? he blurted out.

The Announcer said tghe school and where it was and then went back to Shinji's show.

S: No it can't be! That's my school! I have to get over there now!

Shinji got out of bed grabbed his coat put on his shoes and ran to school.

* * *

The Halls of the Hospital 

Shinji ran through the halls as fast as he could but he wondered why was he going he didn't want to get hurt maybe it was because he wanted to save his friends.

As Shinji ran down the stairs he bumped into Misato's head at a corner and they bothe went sliding back.

M: Were are you going! Shinji! Get back here!

S: Long story gotta' go!

Shinji ran out of the hospital and towards his school.

* * *

School 

Shinji got to school but the harsh rain slowed him down a bit.

The cops were surrounding the building. Shouting into a speakerphone and saying "Come out with your hands up! "

Shinji looked around the cops wouldn't let him in so he spotted a window and without anybody noticing he squirmed in.

Shinji looked down the corridor Shinji heard gunshots they were starting to kill people. He ran towards the corridor and spotted Toji on the ground.

S: Toji! Are you all right?

T: Yeah they shot me in the leg once and assumed I was dead.

S: Who are the shooters?

T: They have masks on but I know who one of em' is from the way he talks.

S: Who is he?

T: Akira Izumi. He's in some higher grade. He went crazy a week ago or rumour has it.

S: I think the rumour was true. Were are the others.

T: In line to be shot.

S: You rest here.

Shinji ran down the hall as fast as he could. He heard the shots from the right he went up the stairs to the second floor. He looked at the hallway he could hear them louder then ever they were coming from the teachers lounge. He peeked in side it was horrible. There were dead bodies on the floor and beside them were two masked people.

There were about12 more people in line waiting to be killed. They were crapmed up in a ball blindfolded and their hands tied together. But Shinji spotted something Rei was about to be killed. She was on the floor with tearsdripping down from the blindfold. He couldn't let that happen and stupidly without thinking he jumped in shouting

S: REI!

R: Huh?

Shinji jumped on one of the masked people. He grabbed his gun and flung it out the window. Shinji belted the masked person in the stomach with all his might. The masked person yelled out to his partner "Shoot Him" And with a single click of the trigger the bullet went right through Shinji. Everything turned black.

Well that was it the 2nd chapter did ya like it? I hope so!


End file.
